Harry Potter and the Spinning Bottle
by L3VE2Read
Summary: Harry and the gang plays spin the bottle- but there's a lot more involved. T for minor death and lots of kissing- don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was trying to kill Harry when it happened. Suddenly he reflected on his life. He was disgusted that he had killed so many people. The least he could do was spare this one, even though he always thwarted his plans. "Harry," he said, lowering his wand, "I'm sorry for all I've put you through. I don't want to kill you, frankly, you are the only real challenge to my rule over wizarding Britain. Do you want to put the past behind us and become friends?' Harry contemplated the situation. It wouldn't hurt to have a powerful wizard as his ally. He nodded. "Sure," he said, "and if we're friends, then you're invited to my end-of-war party." He Apparated away with a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

Tonks and Remus survived. So did Fred. Just so you know.

Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Molly, Voldemort and Millicent were all- wait, Millicent? How did she sneak in, and why was Remus missing? I decided to worry about it later. "Let's play spin the bottle!" suggested Hermione. Everyone stared at her, confused. "It's a Muggle game," she explained, "Someone spins a bottle," she paused, picking up an empty butterbeer bottle and spinning it around on its side, "like so. Whoever the bottle is pointing to when it stops spinning is the person the spinner has to kiss." There were excited murmurs and giggles when the news sank in. Ginny glanced shyly at me, blushing furiously. I tried to ignore her. She wouldn't take the hint that I wasn't interested in her romantically. I shuddered to think of what would happen if we ended up kissing in the game. At least one other person in the room besides me wasn't so keen on the idea, though. "Nobody is kissing Fleur but me," Bill growled, wrapping an arm around his wife protectively. Fleur laughed, he blond hair waving back and forth as she tossed her head back. "Oh, Bill, eet eez just a game. Lighten up a bit!""Wait, who's that?" Ginny asked, pointing at Voldy. His nose, or rather, lack of one, made him pretty noticeable. He shifted nervously under Ginny's gaze. "Erm…" he said, "Just call me Tom." "Sure thing, Tom," breathed Millicent, waggling her eyebrows. All of a sudden, a welcome distraction came. Ron turned purple and his cheeks filled with so much air, they were like balloons. They slowly lifted him up to the ceiling and he floated there. Jelly beans fell from his pockets, but they weren't of the Bernie Bott's variety. Fred and George were laughing with Tonks and high-fiving each other. "What are they called?" asked Tonks between bursts of laughter. "Balloon Beans," boasted Fred, "They turn you-" "Purple," cut in George, "As you've seen." "pretty cool, right?" asked the twins in unison. Tonks, Auror though she was, seemed unnerved by their twinliness. Little did they know that Molly's hawk-like gaze hadn't missed a detail of the exchange. She marched over to the Weasley twins and shpouted, "You two are in serious trouble!" The grins were wiped off their faces as they were dragged over to a decidedly not purple Ron and forced to apologize. Meanwhile, Millicent was trying to flirt with "Tom" again. "So, Tom…" she purred, trying to sound sexy but failing miserably, "do you want to ask me out on a date?" I laughed. Millicent glared at me. "Harry!" she reprimanded, "Can't you see I'm a little busy?" I was about to say something witty, well-thought-out, and sarcastic when Hermione yelled, "Silence!" A hush descended on the room. "It's time to play spin the bottle! Everybody, sit in a circle!" She was channeling her inner Snape, so everybody did as they were told. "Who wants to spin first?" she asked. Only Luna raised her hand. She was about to spin when…

Crack! Remus Apparated in. He asked no questions about what was going on. He sat quietly in the circle and Luna reached for the bottle. She spun it and it turned around and around, finishing pointing to…


	3. Chapter 3

Refresher: Luna spun the bottle. It stopped pointing to…

Luna! The girl in question looked confused. "How do I kiss myself?" she asked, "Fruit Swackers will converge on me!" Hermione told her to spin again. This time the butterbeer bottle pointed to…

George! He gulped. Luna walked dreamily over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione looked put out. "That's not how it's supposed to be!" she complained, "From now on, every kiss must be ON THE LIPS. " Millicent smiled, blowing a kiss at "Tom." "Oh," continued Hermione, "What if a boy spins a boy or a girl a girl? I'll cast a charm so girls can only spin to boys and vice versa. Segregus!" she shouted. George rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly. "Who shall be my next victim?" he asked (rhetorically, of course). He reached for the bottle and spun it. Around and around and around it went, spinning high and low. It stopped on… "Please not Millicent, please not Millicent, please not Millicent," George chanted under his breath. Alas, George was not having a lucky day. It landed on Millicent. "Pucker up, Georgie Porgie!" she cooed. All of a sudden, a blast of green light hit her on the back and she slumped forward, dead. "Ding, dong, the witch is dead." drawled Voldemort. "That girl was seriously getting on my nerves." Everyone stared at him shocked, before George hoisted him up onto his shoulders and everyone started cheering. "Yay! Millicent is dead!" cheered Ron. "When she started making advances on me I just wished she would drop down and die." "Story of my life, bro," sympathized Fred. "Raise your hand if she _didn't _make advances on you. Only Arthur, Molly, Bill, Remus, and Tonks raised their hands. "Whoah, all the girls, too!" said Harry. "I wish I could be surprised, but after what I just saw go on with Vol… er, _Tom_, here, I have to say I was expecting something like this. Such a player." "Anyway!" interrupted Hermione, "since Millicent can't spin, I would like Fleur to." Fleur stood up smoothed her skirt and walked over to the bottle. It swirled around and around, the Butterbeer logo flashing. It landed on…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: any recognized characters, plots or other thing belongs to J.K Rowling.

Warning: this chapter contains a lot of kissing and all that.

Refresher: Fleur spun the bottle. It landed on…

Remus. "Bill, don't!' she cried, but it was too late. Bill had jumped out of his seat and grabbed Remus by the neck."Don't you dare kiss my wife," he growled. Struggling to breathe, Remus kicked and thrashed, and Bill loosened his grip. Everybody watched as the werewolves turned an innocent (hehe) stranglehold into a full-blown bar brawl. It didn't help that Bill was seething mad and it was all Remus could do to avoid having himself kicked in a place he wouldn't like us to mention. Fleur stepped into the midst of the fight, trying to stop it, when a punch from Bill meant for Remus caught her in the cheek, bruising her flawless skin. Her mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise before she crumpled to the ground. "Fleur!" Bill cried, "Someone call a healer!" he was frantic. "Oh this is all my fault, why did I ever get in a fight with Remus, oh, Fleur," Bill was talking to himself but suddenly grabbed his wand with a new sense of purpose. "I caused her so much pain," he whispered, turning the wand on himself. "Avada-" Ginny, who had guessed what he was trying to do, knocked his wand from his hand. "I wonder if Nargles are going to come," Luna thought out loud. Tonks was trying to rouse Fleur. Finally, she succeeded. "Bill?" whispered Fleur. Bill ran over to her and they started kissing. Passionately. Very passionately. Molly covered Ginny's eyes with one hand and Luna's with the other. "Sorry to break up this love-fest," said "Tom," not sounding particularly sorry at all, "but can we just keep playing the game?" Remus, even though he didn't get his kiss, spun the bottle. It pointed at Tonks. She ran across the room and into his arms. Their kiss was so long that Harry and Hermione had to drag them away from each other. "Well, I never!" said a shocked Molly. "Ah, love," Fred swooned, putting one hand on his forehead and pretending to faint, "So strong."George caught Fred. "Hey, Fred, you know what?" he asked. "No, I don't," replied Fred sarcastically, "Pray tell?" "Well…" he continued, grinning mischievously, "now is about the time the love potions we slipped in everyone's drinks activate." "Oh, no!" gasped Hermione, "I knew the punch tasted funny!" "Oh, Hermy, darling, that's not why the punch tasted funny," snickered Fred. "Then why did it?" she demanded. "We, ah, might've slipped a little alcohol in there by accident," answered George. That was Molly's breaking point. She grabbed the twins by the back of their robes and dragged them out of the room. They mimed death and shouted, "Help us!" to no avail.

45 minutes later…

The twins emerged, robes torn, hair mussed up, with Molly behind them, looking immensely pleased with herself.


End file.
